A Dragons Tail The New Begging
by Mr.E380
Summary: My very fist dragon story, cheers.


jghjg

.com

About the author-Jesse Quinones loves to write story's during his free time. This is his first Saga it is called A Draongs Tail this story is base off of a video game called Spyro. Jesse Quinones decided to write his own Saga when he got bored writing stories about other people's idea. The story might be short at first but they will be longer in the future. Jesse Quinones started this story on December 20, 2009 4:26PM and finish January 1, 2010

_**Chartres**_

Godfrey-The hero of this story Godfrey is a gold dragon and he starts his adventure at an early age. (8 yrs) Godfrey will learn many moves and magic. His purpose in life is to make world peace.

Winter-Winter is a white dragon but she was raze in the hands of the Dark Lord. Winter has the power to make snow and blizzards but since she is the same age as Godfrey her power is still too weak yet. Winter is only 8 yrs old.

Chernobog-The name means "The Black God." Chernobog is in fact a black dragon and since he was born on the dark side he is nothing but pure evil. Chernobog will stop at nothing to become the Dark Lord. Chernobog is only 8 yrs old.

Seth-Seth or The Dark Lord is the ruler of darkness. He is a giant red dragon, that his fire can get up to 945+ degrees. He can make golems pop out of the ground. Seth tried to rule the world in the past but got stop by Godwin and he was put in a crystal for ever. Only to be freed by 100 dark crystals. Seth is only 52 yrs old.

Baleen-He is Godfrey's Godfather. He is not Godfrey's father but he treats him like a son. Baleen knows what happen to the previous gold dragon and fears what might happen to Godfrey. Baleen can also look into the future but it takes a lot of energy out of him. Baleen is only 51yrs old.

William-William is this white dragon and Winters father. But since his egg was kidnap by the dark lord he does not know it. William has this really deep voice and one of Baleen closet friends. William is only 55yrs old.

Godwin-Godwin was the first gold dragon. In his religion he gave up his life to protect save the world. Even though Godwin is dead he can still contact Godfrey but only in his dream. Godwin techs Godfrey everything a hero needs to know.

Teri-Teri is the arrow sniper. He uses many types of arrows and he always hits his target. Teri is very skilled in war and battle, so he is a big help with Godfrey in his quest. Teri is only 21 yrs old.

Tao-Tao is a white tiger and the leader of the tiger's clan. He does not like dragons at first but he learns to create a bound with them. Tao is only 23 yrs old.

Magee-Magee is a little mole that has a lot of brains. He was the leader that helps build the dragon's city many yrs ago. He was only 3 at the time. Magee is not much of a fighter but with his brains he can get his army out of some tight situations. Magee is only 25yrs old and has this really high squeaky voice.

Killer Croc-Killer Croc is the king of the city of Crocodiles he takes great pride in his city and will not let any thing or any one destroy it. Killer Croc is only 27yrs old

King Forger-King Forger is the king of the frogs. He lives in a thick forest that is called Fog Forest. His clan thirsts for water for so long that they will kill any one just to stay alive. King Forger is only 30yrs old.

Killer-Killer is a poison frog that wants to be king one day. So Killer creates a plan to get what he wants and to do so he needs Godfrey's help. Killer is only 32 yrs old.

Smith-Smith is a mix color snake that is in a war with the spiders. Smith loves to stretch out his words especially with the letter S. Smith is the leader of the snake's clan and is only 34 yrs old.

The Black Death-The Black Death is not the plague but instead a spider. The Black Death had been at war with the snakes for some time now. After what Godfrey experience he can only describe them as the most horrible thing he had ever seen. The Black Death is the leader of the other Spider's and is only 40 yrs old.

_**Chapter 1 "The New Begging"**_

Baleen-Even in the darkest hour fear clouds our vision and we give up hope, but when all hope seems lost a light can still shine thru the darkest of times.

December 20, 2009 4:26PM Mom-Look Dad…it's a gold egg.

Dad-You did good Mom…Who would have thought a green dragon and a yellow dragon can make a gold egg.

Mom-I agree dad…lets put this little one safe.

Dad-I know just the place.

4:35PM (At the egg house)

Baleen-What can I do for you folks today?

Dad-We would love for you to take care of our special egg for us.

Baleen-All eggs are special not just yours you know.

Mom-We understand but we have this egg.

Baleen-…A gold egg?

Dad-Yes.

Baleen-I see…This is a very special egg indeed. The ancestors say that this egg only comes once every 70,000 years. The ancestors also say that it will bring good to this world.

Mom-That sounds wonderful.

Baleen-They also say that great evil will come too.

Dad-…Lets not think about that part ok?

Baleen-Ok Ill takes good care of it.

Mom-! You got a nice collection of eggs here.

Baleen-Thank you we have 3 green eggs, 1 red, 1 white, and 1 black.

Mom-I herd stories about the black egg.

Baleen-Yes let's hope the stories are nothing more then stories.

Dad-Agreed.

Baleen-…I seem to be lacking on food supply for the other guarding…do you two mind if you stay here to protect the eggs while I grab some food?

Dad-Not at all.

Baleen-I won't be long.

7:44PM Baleen-I am sorry I am-

Apes-Destroy every last egg.

Baleen-(There are too many…The gold egg it is un touch.)

Ape Leader-! Stop him!

Baleen-[Flees away]

Ape Leader-Dam it…all well we done what we need…Grab the black one, from the story that had been told a black egg causes the most evil.

March 16, 2016 7:55AM (At Dragons Town)

Baleen-Young one I am going to have to go on a quest for a little while Ill have William to protect you while I'm gone.

Godfrey-Baleen I think I can handle my self.

Baleen-No young dragon you are still to young to be by you're self.

Godfrey-…I understand.

Baleen-Good ill be off then.

Godfrey-Bye Baleen be back soon.

William-You really look up to him young one.

Godfrey-He is like a father to me…it is too bad that I never get to see my real parents.

William-Yes it is a shame, but cheer up you got a life to live your self you know.

Godfrey-I know.

8:26AM (At Tigre Woods)

Baleen-! By the love of my ancestors…what happened here?

Teri-Glad you came…our claim is not to happy with your kind.

Baleen-Not all of us are all good you know.

Teri-I know but what do you call this?

Baleen-A forest fire.

Teri-Exsatly but more importantly who is responable for it?

Baleen-…Dragons?

Teri-Yes, and let me be the first to say that we are at war.

Baleen-Not with us are you?

Teri-No…we are at war with the…Dark Loard.

Baleen-! He returns?

Teri-Yes and his army had gotten stronger.

Baleen-I can see why your claim is not happy with us at the momenut, but rest asher that the Dark Loard will be stop again.

Teri-I hope you are a dragon of your word…by the way what is your name?

Baleen-Baleen, and yours young warror?

Teri-…Teri.

Baleen-Well Teri I hope we can run into each other again but I have to warn the others.

Teri-Please do whatever you have to do.

8:55AM (At Dragons Town)

William-Baleen…I didn't thought you would be back for a while now…is everything all right?

Baleen-No William…The Dark Loard…he returns.

William-! Are you sure about this Baleen?

Baleen-I have seen only a small part if his work…the garden it is now in flames and this young warror his name is Teri said that the Dark Lord has a stronger army.

William-If this is true…then what can we do?

Baleen-We are going to need all the help we can get.

Godfrey-! (The Dark Loard? He sounds dangeous…they need my help…I know I can go off on my own adventure.)

Baleen-Where is the boy? He might be young, but he might be our only hope too.

Godfrey-Don't worry Baleen ill go train to become strong then I can stop the Dark Loard…I wont disapoint you.

Baleen-! He is young, but he also has a lot of energy in him too…I fear that he just might run into dangure.

_**Chapture 2 The Dark Lord Returns**_

8:24PM (In the Caves)

Godfrey-…I had been traviling for a little while now…I think I better stay in thoes caves over there.

8:26PM (In the Dark Temple)

Chernobog-A gold dragon you say?...I understand master…should I bring Winter too…I understand master do not let this one live…I am going very soon master…we should have enough dark crystals to bring you back…ok master we go now.

Winter-? What did he have to say?

Chernobog-He said that there is a gold dragon that needs to be destroyed, but even though he might be small and very young do not give him a chance to attack.

Winter-How young?

Chernobog-He is the same age as we, 8…the only difference is he is still a little dragon.

Winter-Well then lets not waste time where too?

Chernobog-The Caves.

8:45PM (In the Caves)

Godfrey-[Yawns] I am getting tired here…I need to go to sleep…zzzZZZ {in his dream} Where…where am I?

Godwin-In your dreams.

Godfrey-Who said that?

Godwin-My name is Godwin and I was the past gold dragon.

Godfrey-There were others?

Godwin-Yes I was the very first, and I am here to tell you that you are in danger.

Godfrey-Me in danger? Are you sure?

Godwin-Not just you but the whole world. I was the one who sealed The Dark Lord in a holly crystal and the only way to bring him back is to get more powerful dark crystals that have a lot of black magic to free him.

Godfrey-Magic?

Godwin-You are still young dragon but I will tell you this much for starters…unlike most dragons that can only master one or two elements you can use four.

Godfrey-I know fire is one…what are the others?

Godwin-Patient young one they will come when you need them most. I will teach you a simple peace of magic that can be very handy…concentrate young one and you can protect you're self in a small shield this will help you a lot but be careful as this might takes up a little bit of you're strength too.

Godfrey-…So how do I do that?

Godwin-Close your eyes and imagine that an attack is coming after you…brace your self.

Godfrey-… [Eyes open]! I am doing it…yes...! It is gone already?

Godwin-Since you are young and not that strong yet you can't have it for a long time…this is called Light magic.

Godfrey-Light magic?

Godwin-Yes there are seven different types of magic, Holly, Black, Dark, Light, Ground, Wind, and Earth.

Godfrey-What are the differences between dark and black?

Godwin-Dark magic is more powerful then black and it can only be used by those who are dark. Black is a little bit of dark but black is just evil. While if you are dark you're soul is dark there is no light.

Godfrey-And what about Holly and Light?

Godwin-Those who can used Holly magic has a pure soul no darkness can get to them while light is where you are mostly good but you do not have a pure soul…Godfrey you can used both Holly and Darkness this is why the enemy fears you.

Godfrey-Wait so what am I really? Am I more good then evil or am I more evil then good?

Godwin-That is for your own choosing I have to go I hope to see you again.

Godfrey-Wait I didn't get you're name!

Godwin-Godwin…my name is Godwin but there are more important things then knowing ones name.

Godfrey-[Wakes up]? (Was that a dream or was it real?)

Chernobog-! I see him.

Winter-Are you sure because I am right next to you and I can't see anything.

Chernobog-My eyes are piercing red it allows me to see in total darkness and what I see is a gold dragon all alone.

Winter-Should I give him the cold shoulder?

Chernobog-Why not it would be ashamed for you to come here and do nothing.

Godfrey-! Is it cold in here or is it just me?

Chernobog-My turn.

Godfrey-! An electric attack. [Brace him self]! (The Shield…so it was real after all.) WHO DID THAT!

Chernobog-Well, well, well, I was hoping more of a fight and am glad I am not disappointed.

Godfrey-Who are you two?

Chernobog-My name is Chernobog and this is my apprentices Winter.

Godfrey-Not a scary name Winter.

Winter-My name is Winter because I can give you the worse blizzard in your entire life.

Godfrey-What do you two want?

Chernobog-We want you dead.

Godfrey-Why me?

Chernobog-Because you are the chosen one that's why. [Does an electric attack]

Godfrey-Whoa carful there you almost hit me.

Chernobog-That's the plan.

Godfrey-(I can't fight them they are too powerful…I have to run.)

Chernobog-! Stop him.

Godfrey-…! The wall it is close up.

Winter-Stop running brat.

Godfrey-(I guess I am going have to fight my way out.)

Chernobog-Are you going to fight now?

Godfrey-I guess I got no choice.

Chernobog-Perfect…try not to disappoint me.

Godfrey-…Just leave me ALONE! [Does a electric attack]

Chernobog-? It seems that he can do some electric moves too.

Godfrey-! (Was that an electric move?)

Chernobog-This battle had just got more interesting.

11:11PM Chernobog-[Breaths hard] You…you are something…but this is not the end for us…we will be back…but next time it wont be so easy…Godfrey.

Godfrey-! (How does he know my name?)

Chernobog-Come Winter lets us go now.

Godfrey-… (There gone…few) [Faints on the ground.]

Godwin-Well done young dragon.

Godfrey-I know how to do an electric attack now.

Godwin-So I have seen but that is not the last you have seen of him.

Godfrey-I know…so what now?

Godwin-Go, get out of this cave and head to Tigers Woods, They need your help over there but be careful as they are not best of friends with the dragons.

Godfrey-Ok.

March 17, 2016 2:44PM (Caves exit))

Godfrey-So this is Tiger Woods…Well there is a forest…but where are all of the tigers?

Teri-They are in hiding.

Godfrey-! Where did you come from?

Teri-I saw two dragons fled from this cave and when I came here I saw you…Are you the chosen one?

Godfrey-I guess so.

Teri-Good then I will take you to my village but be carful not everyone are friends with the dragons.

Godfrey-So I had been told.

3:01PM (In Tigre Woods)

Tao-? So you had capture a gold dragon Teri?

Godfrey-(A white tiger?)

Teri-No this dragon can save our village.

Tao-How so? He is a dragon his kind is the one reasonable for all of this.

Teri-The Dark Lord is, and it just happens to be that he is a dragon.

Tao-SILENCE! I WILL NOT HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS! PUT THAT DRAGON ON A STAKE!

Godfrey-Whoa I think you need to listen to him I am not evil I am good.

Tao-…..Burn him…alive, I want to hear his cry's for the ones that he had cause.

Godfrey-Listen I think you got the wrong gold dragon can't we talk this over…how about a rat? Any one? I guess you guys don't like rats.

Tao-And you! I should do the same to you for joining the dragon's side…but instead I will give you another chance.

Godfrey-Stop…..please stop it…I beg of you!

Teri-Perhaps we should stop this seems a little bit…to evil.

Tao-Nonsense this is for justice.

Godfrey-…I said…STOP IT [Godfrey turns evil]

Teri-Now do you see what you have done?

Toa-! Listen dragon on the east there are a few dragons coming this way if you can get rid of them then we can talk.

Godfrey-…Fine.

3:25PM Godfrey-There you go they are heading back…lets talk.

Tao-…It seems I misgauged you young one…you see Tiger Woods used to be a tigers paradise it was so beautiful…but then the Dark Lord came…and he ruined the village…we repair it and life slowly got back together but…his army came back and what you see now is all that is left.

Godfrey-[Turns good] Well if you put your trust into us then you will see that not all dragons are evil.

Tao-…I think I miss under stood your kind please accept my forgiveness.

Godfrey-It is accepted.

Tao-Teri the forbidding tunnel will lead you strait to Dragons City there you should find his kind…and give them this too.

Teri-What is it?

Tao-A peace offering…in this war you need all the help you can get.

Godfrey-What about your kind will it survived another attack?

Tao-We will just have to wait and see…oh and young one what is your name?

Godfrey-Godfrey…but there is more important things then knowing ones name.

Tao-True…listen Godfrey if you ever do get to meet with the Dark Lord…kill him don't give him a chance to attack because if you do you might be sorry.

Godfrey-I understand.

3:35PM (In The Dark Temple)

Chernobog-Did you see that?...Master his evil can be most useful to us…I understand…the Dragon City you say?...ok we will launch a full attack…we wont disappoint you this time master.

5:00PM (In the Forbidden Tunnel)

Godfrey-I never new the Forbidden Tunnel was this long.

Teri-Relax young one this tunnel is only 50 miles long.

Godfrey-!

Teri-Relax Godfrey that was simply a joke this tunnel is exactly 20 miles long.

Godfrey-That makes me feel a lot better.

Teri-We are almost there do not worry much longer.

Godfrey-I never seen the Dragon City before.

Teri-It is a place for all dragons to see. Big, and beautiful…!

Godfrey-What is it?

Teri-Do you hear it?

Godfrey-…No.

Teri-We are close but proceed with caution.

Godfrey-Got it.

_**Chapter 3 "The Battle at Dragons City"**_

5:05PM (The entrance to Dragons City)

Teri-!

Godfrey-The sky's…they are all black with smoke and ash.

Teri-I fear that there is a battle going on hears, we must hurry.

[A statue starts to fall]

Godfrey-! TERI WATCH OUT!

Teri-! It looks like we are going to be departed for a little while young one. Look around and help out.

Godfrey-Got it…what about you?

Teri-Don't worry about me just worry about your self.

Magee-Hey what do you think you are doing!

Godfrey-? Hello.

Magee-Don't do that you make me feel small come on we need your help.

Godfrey-Ok.

Magee-By the way my name is Magee what's yours?

Godfrey-Godfrey.

Magee-Well Godfrey here is what happening we are dying over here by the Dark Lords army.

Godfrey-! That is a big army.

Magee-Yes it is any way we have some men down there that our dying go get them and bring them back over here now.

Godfrey-Yes sir.

8:00PM Godfrey-There you go…I don't think I can go back again.

Magee-Well you saved 20 of our men that well do...! The Bazooka it is being damage you must protect it, it is our only hope against the battery rams.

Godfrey-Don't worry ill protect it.

Magee-You better protect that big mouth of yours too.

Godfrey-What was that?

Magee-Nothing go why are you still here go, go now!

10:07PM Magee-! Godfrey, they are trying to break thru the door stop them! Stop them now!

10:30PM Godfrey-This is probably the most simple part of my job.

[Ground vibrates]

Godfrey-Is it just me or did the ground just shake?

Small Golem-[Jumps out of the ground]

Godfrey-THAT IS BIG!

Chernobog-Do you like it?

Godfrey-Winter…and that guy.

Chernobog-My name is Chernobog and soon the whole world will remember it.

Godfrey-There are more important things to know then ones name.

Chernobog-So you say…The Dark Lord is giving you a chance to live to join our side.

Godfrey-NEVER!

Chernobog-Then prepare for the consequence.

Small Golem-RRRRRRRRR! [Slams his fist on the ground.]

Godfrey-I don't think my little bubble can protect me from all of that power…It is too bad all I know is a fire move, and an electric move. That is not going to do any thing to this guy. What to do what to do?

Winter-If only he can freeze that thing like I can.

Chernobog-Don't give him any ideas come on lets put this city in fear.

Godfrey-Freeze! Ok all I have to do is concentrate. [Closes his eyes]

Small Golem-RRRRRRRRRRRRR! [Throws a punch at Godfrey]

Godfrey-… [Does an ice move]

Small Golem-!

Godfrey-! I did it! Yah now this is more of a good match.

Small Golem-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! [Breaks the frozen hand]

11:56PM Godfrey-[breaths hard]…This…this guy is not going down without a fight.

Small Golem-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR![Raises his foot to step on Godfrey]

Teri-[Throws an ice arrow at the Golems left eye.]

Small Golem-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Teri-Godfrey are you all right?

Godfrey-Yah I am all right…just gives me a minute here.

Teri-Rest let me handle this.

Godfrey-Do whatever you like.

Teri-[Throws an ice arrow at the Golems head.]

Small Golem-!

[The Small Golem explodes]

Godfrey-! I sure wish I had one of those.

Teri-Nothing special only an ice arrow.

Godfrey-Well it is nice to see that you are still alive.

Teri-Same here, but this is not the time for rest there is still a battle going on.

Godfrey-…You see that crystal over there?

Teri-Yes.

Godfrey-Bring a little bit to me.

Teri-…Here.

Godfrey-[Absorb the energy from the crystal] I fell better now.

Teri-It is simply amazing what you dragons can do.

Godfrey-Thank you but like you said there is still a battle going on.

Teri-Indeed.

Magee-What do you two think you are doing get up here right now…Well it is about time you two got here look.

Teri-Are they retreating?

Magee-We don't know for sure but something is happing.

[Ground shakes]

Magee-Earthquake?

Godfrey-Lets hope so.

[Medium Golem appears]

Magee-! What is that thing!

Godfrey-A Golem but this one is bigger.

Teri-Most likely it is also stronger too.

Chernobog-[does an evil laugh] That Godfrey might have destroyed the previous golem but he will have a harder time with this one.

Winter-Should I give them a Blizzard?

Chernobog-No if you do that then the golem might be destroyed too…besides this has got to be fun to watch.

Medium Golem-RRRRR! [Throws a punch at the wall]

Magee-That thing is trying to break the wall we need to stop him now!

Medium Golem-RRRRRR! [Throws another punch at the wall]

March 18, 2016 1:26AM Teri-[breaths hard] We did it.

Godfrey-I don't know how but we did.

Magee-Look now they are retreating.

Baleen-Well done young dragon you save this City.

Godfrey-Where you guys here the whole time?

Baleen-No we just got here.

Teri-Baleen I almost forgot here…this is from the chief…it is a peace offering.

Baleen-Well then…we accept the peace offering.

Magee-! Look out something is coming this way.

Seth-Well done you have protect this City but that does not mean that this war is over yet…Look over there and you will see the "Destroyer." The Destroyer will make a complete circle around the earth causing destruction in its path. When the Destroyer completed his circle he will go to the center of the earth and explode thus being the end of the world. [Does an evil laugh.] Three days.

Magee-…How did he do that?

Baleen-Dark Magic.

William-We can't catch up to it. Pursuit will be useless.

Baleen-Indeed…We only got three days to stop the destroyer and no doubt that it is not going to be easy.

Godfrey-[Trying to stay awake]

Baleen-? Rest young one you had did much over the past hours it is time for you to rest…I suggest we all do the same rest.

Godfrey-[In his dream] Godwin are you there?

Godwin-Congratulation young one you had defend the city from destruction.

Godfrey-But the destroyer is on the lose and we can't catch up to it.

Godwin-…Indeed…but there is a way to stop it…When you leave the Dragon City you will be entering the Forest at the end of the forest is a cave and at the end of the cave there is this big abyss…on the left you will see a dam and if you let the water out of the dam into the abyss that might slow down the Destroyer.

Godfrey-How do you know all of this?

Godwin-When I was young I used to travel the world.

Godfrey-Can you teach me something before I leave?

Godwin-…You know how to do a fire attack and an ice attack is that correct?

Godfrey-Correct.

Godwin-Do you know how to use them with your teeth?

Godfrey-What do you mean?

[A dummy appears]

Godwin-There, there is a dummy right in front of you now bite it but using you fire move too.

Godfrey-…Ill try…! Like that?

Godwin-Yes now do the same for the ice one.

Godfrey-…This will come in handy.

Godwin-I am sure it will, now go time is against you.

Godfrey-Got it.

7:14PM Godfrey-[Wakes up]…Baleen I know how to stop the Destroyer.

Baleen-Please with all needs tell us.

Godfrey-Ok when we leave this city there should be a forest after the forest there should be a cave and at the end of the cave there should be an abyss. On the left side of the abyss there should be a dam and if we let the water out of the dam to the abyss it should give us a fighting chance.

Baleen-…Yes…The Great City of the Crocodiles…that should help us but…The crocodiles built that dam to keep all of the water to them selves so no one else will take it.

Godfrey-Dam…But we have to try.

Baleen-Indeed time is against us we should move out at once.

_**Chapter 4 "Race against Time"**_

7:38PM (The entrance to the Fog Forest)

Baleen-The forest is thick and deep try not to separate…also there is a thick fog deep in the forest and no one knows what happens to those who are alone.

7:46PM (Deep in the Fog Forest)

Baleen-Stay close Young one we are almost there but this is where visibility becomes almost 0

Godfrey-You can say that again…Baleen?...Baleen are you there?...Hello? (Great I hope I did not separate from the others.)

[A tranquilize arrow hits Godfrey's neck.]

Godfrey-Ow what hit me?...I…am…suddenly…sleepy. [Falls asleep]

8:00PM [Godfrey wakes up]

Godfrey-[Sniffs around] Something smells good…I wonder what it is…lets see…carrots, onions, relish, what's that other smell?

King Forger-You forgot meat.

Godfrey-Thank you meat that's what I smell…MEAT!

King Forger-We had not had Dragon in a little while.

Godfrey-What the. [Tries to escape]

King Forger-Please do tip the stew over then we would have to kill you…we love our meal to shimmer alive.

Godfrey-NO!

[The pot exploded]

Godfrey-! Sorry about that.

King Forger-Get him!

Godfrey-[Does a fire move] Now, now can't I do something so we don't kill each other?

King Forger-…Yes there is actually…You see we have a lot of food but we also need water…but with the fog being so thick we can't find the water. So would you go find some water for us please?

Godfrey-…Yes.

King Forger-HOLD IT! Do you think we are dumb? That we would let you just wander off alone, to go look for water for us? You will be guided by one of our owns…Killer.

Killer-Yes King Forger?

King Forger-Go with this one in search for water and come back when you did.

Killer-Got it.

King Forger-Oh and one more thing dragon…if you are not back in 8 hours I will put out a scavenger hunt in search for you and when we do we are going to kill you and eat you…got it?

Godfrey-[Gulps] Yah…I think got it. By the way my name is Godfrey.

King Forger-King Forger, now go.

8:37PM Godfrey-Is that it?

Killer-Yes it is thank you.

Godfrey-Don't mention it.

Killer-Don't worry…I wont [Stabs Godfrey in the neck with his knife]

[Godfrey falls on the floor]

Killer-[Tries to yank the knife out]! Dam it the knife broke.

[Godfrey faints slowly]

Killer-No matter I found this lake all by my self and it is all mine.

[In Godfrey's dream]

Godfrey-? Am I dead?

Godwin-No Godfrey you just merely fainted.

Godfrey-How…all I remember is this sharp object hitting my neck…and that's about it.

Godwin-Here look thru this portal it should explain everything.

Godfrey-…! That jerk…wait tell I wake up.

Godwin-Revenge is not the answer young one.

Godfrey-Really then what is?

Godwin-…Revenge is not the answer…for some cases.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Godwin-You are still very injured your neck is bleeding and the knife is stuck in your body.

Godfrey-Is there some sort of Holly or Light magic to get it out?

Godwin-…Not all crystal does the same thing you know.

Godfrey-What?

Godwin-…Green Crystals heal your stamina, and red ones heals your health, while blue gives you strength and purple gives you…Well lets just say that purple crystal is the dark ones.

Godfrey-…So how is this supposed to get the knife out of my neck?

Godwin-It doesn't just keep it in mind for the next time you see ones of those again.

Godfrey-WHAT!

Godwin-Please calm down young one…however I will tell you what you did with the pot.

Godfrey-…Ok.

Godwin-That part of magic that you did is not Holly or is it Light, but instead Dark. The name of the magic is called "Explosion" and how it works is like this. Pretend that you are doing your shield move but in reveres. This helps a lot, but in some cases but it also lowers both of your stamina and your health so use it with caution, plus the explosion depends on how strong you are, and how big you are. This will determine the power and the size of the explosion.

Godfrey-Well let's see… I have a knife in my neck that I can't get out and my neck is bleeding so I am not 100% right now, and I am not that big ether so I am guessing that if I do it now it will not do much.

Godwin-Exactly but if someone like Seth does it, it would do a great toll of damage.

Godfrey-Who is Seth?

Godwin-The Drak Lord.

Godfrey-Ok…You know each time I speak with you I do learned something but I just wish that we can meet face to face.

Godwin-I do not want to see your face for another 1,000 of years…after all I am dead you know.

Godfrey-Right…so tell me what is Heaven like?

Godwin-That stuff is off limits sorry.

Godfrey-Its ok I better go any way.

Godwin-I agree.

Killer-This water is just wonderful indeed…what the?

Godfrey-[Tries to get up]…Hey Killer…what was that about?

Killer-It…it is not possible.

Godfrey-Well let's see a small frog so not a lot of strength…a sharp but small knife against real tough dragon skin…Ill say my chances are very slim…but look on the bright side the knife is broken and stuck in my neck.

Killer-This time I will kill you.

Godfrey-Bring it.

9:00PM Godfrey-…I…am sorry….What am I talking about he tried to kill me…how am I suppose to tell the king about this? They don't like me and if I go there looking like this and they found out that he his dead they might think that I killed him…Which is all true but he tried to kill me first…I got it.

9:30PM King Forger-! What happen?

Godfrey-King…King you must forgive me…we were ambush at the bog…Killer defend himself greatly…there were too many…I was able to get rid of them all…When they left Killer was dead…please forgive me.

King Forger-…You are free to go. It sounds like the bog was kept a secret for a reason and now since you said that there was an ambush…there has to be more. You are free to go.

Godfrey-Thank you. [Bows his head]

King Forger-! What is that in your neck?

Godfrey-? They had weapons with them and one had a knife so he got on my back and stabs me in the neck. The knife broke.

King Forger-I see…Well you can't fly around with that in your neck…Guards get that out at once.

Godfrey-…Thank you that feels a whole lot better now.

King Forger-You are free to go.

Godfrey-Thank you.

10:11PM (At Fog Forest exit)

Baleen-! Godfrey what happen to you?

Godfrey-It is a long story.

Teri-You are badly injured how did this happen?

Godfrey-Like I said it is a long story.

Baleen-We can't stop for story time we still got though get to the abyss and open the water before the Destroyer comes. Lets us all rest now.

Teri-Here Godfrey ill bandage those wounds up at least that will stop the bleeding.

Godfrey-Thank you.

March 19, 2016 6:19AM Baleen-Wake up Godfrey…I think we rested long enough. We still got to go thru this cave here. So try not to separate.

Godfrey-As long as there is no fog…I think I will be good.

Teri-We are in luck Baleen I went on for a little bit and if we continue while there is still light in the cave we should not have a problem.

Baleen-That's wonderful then, let's move out.

6:30AM Godfrey-(This is going quite smoothly indeed…then why do I feel as if something bad will happen…Look a green crystal that will keep me going for a little while.)

[The floor claps]

Baleen-Did you hear something?

Teri-Not me Baleen.

William-It's your old age Baleen you are hearing things.

Baleen-Perhaps so.

Godfrey-Ow…my head…What's that sound?

Smith-Why whooo isss thisss?

Godfrey-Uh my name is Godfrey and who are you?

Smith-They call me Smith, I am the leader of the sssnakesss clam, and you landed in our terrritorrry.

Godfrey-Well Smith I am sorry I landed here it would not happen again I will just be one my way.

[A big boulder fall on the big hole]

Godfrey-Oh…That figures.

Smith-It'sss been a while sssence we lassst had draaagonsss.

Godfrey-Please don't eat me…can I do something for you not to eat me?

Smith-[Wraps around Godfrey] You seeeee we first wrap our prey niccce and tight like thisss do you know why?

Godfrey-No.

Smith-Sooo we can squeeeeze our vitcums life right out of them. Then we eat them whole.

Godfrey-It will be a little hard to eat me whole.

Smith-You would beee surprisssse what we can do.

Godfrey-And you would be surprise what I can do too.

Smith-[Un wraps Godfrey] Very well then…But tell me one thing…how do you want to die?

Godfrey-Hopefully of old age.

Smith-Weeell you seee weee wrap our vitcums life right out of them…they will wrap you up and then poisoned you with there fangs.

Godfrey-[Gulps] Well…who is they?

Smith-Spiderssss…that is who "they" are. Weee are at war with them and weeee are losing. Theeeey are twicccce as big as us…about your size, they have 6-8 eyessss and they can seeeee in the dark…theeeey also have 6-8 legssss and they are fasssst too…they shoot this web from there mouth that issss so sticky that you can't move, then they bite you with there fangssss being poisonoussss sometimes it takes up to 3 days tell you fully die…they lay up to 1,000 eggssss at once…so tell me…how do you want to die?

Godfrey-[Gulps] Ok what you said sounds really scary and all but if I get rid of them will you let me go?

Smith-I guesssss so but there is only one way to find out…oh and don't get losssst in there it is dangerssss.

Godfrey-Ill take my chances

7:00AM Godfrey-Where are they? From what I know these spiders are big, has a lot of legs, and eyes, they also run fast too. So in my guess they might look ugly.

Black Death-Ugly!

Godfrey-Who said that?

Black Death-It is I the Black Death and I don't like your attitude mister.

Godfrey-[Looks up] (Whoa they are big…scary looking too.) My name is Godfrey.

Black Death-Well Godfrey it is nice to see you…but you are not a snake.

Godfrey-No I am a dragon.

Black Death-I remember the first time I had a dragoon.

Godfrey-[Gulps] What is this war even about?

Black Death-Well before I kill you I guess I would tell you…territory.

Godfrey-…That's it…territory?

Black Death-That's it.

Godfrey-Ok then…why here?

Black Death-This place is wonderful it is big and dark plenty of room to put our eggs in…We also just don't like snakes.

Godfrey-Is there a reason why?

Black Death-We are natural born enemies we can't help it.

Godfrey-(At least my war has more of a meaning.)

Black Death-Now then since we got that settled it is time to kill you.

Godfrey-!

Black Death-[Shoots his web]

7:15AM Godfrey-(I can't move…is this what Smith was talking about…where they will wrap you up then inject you with venom.)

Black Death-I am sorry that you had to go thru this but not everyone last forever you know that right?

Godfrey-(I can't escape…! Explosion!)

[The cocoon explodes]

Black Death-What is going on?

Godfrey-Sorry Black Death but I don't go down with out a fight.

Black Death-[Laughs]

Godfrey-What's so funny?

Black Death-Do you know where you are?

Godfrey-…No.

Black Death-You are in our nest…Which means there are a lot of other spiders that would love to kill you and suck your blood.

Godfrey-[Gulps] Come on Black Death just you and me.

Black Death-If you insist then…It's your funeral.

8:15AM Black Death-[Breaths real hard] How…how can this be…I…the Black Death…lose to a…kid like you…get him.

Godfrey-(Uh oh…I better go.)

8:20AM Godfrey-Are they still behind me? [Looks back] Yep…I know I can stop them in there path…What I need to do is this…I need to used my Ice breath on the ceiling then used my Lighting breath to destroy it and that should cause a wall…Here goes nothing…There all done.

Smith-Weeeell done Young Dragon you did what weeee wanted you to do.

Godfrey-We had a deal, let me go.

Smith-A dealssss a deal…over there you can make an exisssst.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Smith-I really enjoyed our vissssit maybe you sssshould stop by again…perhapssss over dinner?

Godfrey-[Laughs] Well see.

8:30AM Baleen-There you are Godfrey where had you been?

Godfrey-Just looking around.

Baleen-Well enough of that look.

Godfrey-It is the exist.

Baleen-Yes but look beyond the exist.

Godfrey-…I see it…The Destroyer.

Baleen-Yes he moves closer each minute so go, go now and flood this abyss to give us a fighting chance.

Godfrey-Well do.

9:00AM (At the Great City of the Crocodiles entrance)

Godfrey-…This place is big…but if I want to let all of the water out I am going have to go up on the very top.

Winter-(I don't think so.)

[Winter makes a snow storm.]

Godwin-(! Where did this snow storm come from? It must be from Winter. I can't fly with this weather going on so I am going have to walk it.

Chernobog-So…he is trying to break the dam to release all of the water to stop the destroyer?

Winter-It seems like it.

Chernobog-Don't stop if you do you would give him an advantage. Ill bring some men that can with stand the storm to stop Godfrey.

Winter-I think I can handle this by my self.

Chernobog-You better hope so.

9:30AM Killer Croc-This weather is driving me nuts.

Godfrey-Hello sir.

Killer Croc-Who is that? A dragon! What are you doing here?

Godfrey-You might not like me when I say this but I am here to blow up the dam.

Killer Croc-YOU! [Laughs] Do you know how strong this dam is…and you think you can blow it up?

Godfrey-Yah.

Killer Croc-Well forgets it and might I remind you that it took us 848 years to make it.

Godfrey-I am sorry but this is important.

Killer Croc-I dot care if the world is going to explode you are not blowing up this dam.

Godfrey-(The world is going to explode.) I don't have time for this.

Killer Croc-My army will kill you if you try to go any further.

Godfrey-Go right ahead I can fly so I don't care.

Chernobog-Stop the Snow storm…I got some reinforcements.

Killer Croc-! The storm is gone?

Godfrey-(Yes.)

Killer Croc-That does not change a thing you are still not going to blow up this dam, this dam was made in 1852 and it will stand all the way thru.

Godfrey-Sorry to disappoint you but it is going down and everything else that stands in my way…even a…what are you?

Killer Croc-My name is Killer Croc and I am the king of the Crocodiles in this city.

Godfrey-Well my name is Godfrey and if I can do my job I will be a very famous dragon.

Killer Croc-You will in our book as the biggest idiot who tried to blow up this dam.

The Dark Lord Dragons-Sorry to keep you waiting but we herd that this little guy is trying to blow up your dam?

Killer Croc-That is correct.

The Dark Lord Dragons-Well then lets stop him in his tracks right now.

Killer Croc-Got it.

Godfrey-This seems a little unfair…don't you think? Two army's against one dragon? (If I make this out alive then I will know that I had gotten stronger.)

10:30AM Godfrey-[Breaths really hard] I…I did it…how did I did it is the question.

Killer Croc-[Breaths hard] I…will not…let this dam…be destroyed! [Launches at Godfrey]

Godfrey-Miss me…Oh no.

[Killer Croc falls out of the 50 story dam]

Killer Croc-!...Well don't I feel stupid?

Godfrey-…Almost got yah…Got cha.

Killer Croc-! You…are saving me?

Godfrey-Well you know…I really tried not too.

Killer Croc-I owe you my life.

Godfrey-Yah what ever…I want you to see why I have to destroy this dam.

Killer Croc-…! What is that?

Godfrey-That my suicidal friend is called the Destroyer…It will destroy the earth when it makes a complete circle…So if we let all of this water out it can give us a fighting chance.

Killer Croc-…Very well then…I will let the dam be destroyed then.

Godfrey-Ok…let me just put you down here.

Killer Croc-Thank you…When you are at the very top of the dam hit the middle of it that is its weak spot.

Godfrey-Got it.

Killer Croc-Oh and one more thing Godfrey…Don't die on me.

Godfrey-You can count on me to get the job done.

10:35AM Godfrey-(In the middle…ok.) [Breaks the wall.] What the? There seems to be a tunnel or something? Let's go inside I guess.

10:40AM Godfrey-This goes down pretty deep…a red button?... there something written above it… "In case of emergency press the red button."…Ok.

[The dam starts to shake]

Godfrey-Something tells me I better get out of here.

10:45AM [The dam explodes]

Godfrey-That was close.

Killer Croc-[Sobs] This…this is for…liberty.

Baleen-! Well done young dragon.

The Destroyer-!

[Gets hit by the water]

The Destroyer-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Baleen-Everyone attack this is our last chance.

Godfrey-Wait for me guys.

11:08 AM Baleen-We did it.

William-It's not over yet Baleen.

Teri-William is correct we still need to stop the Dark Lord.

Baleen-In deed….Look over there Godfrey…Do you see that big volcano?

Godfrey-Yes.

Baleen-In there you will meet the Dark Lord…Every one stay here this is Godfrey's job here on thru.

Godfrey-What?

Baleen-You are the chosen one Godfrey…it is your destiny to defeat the Dark Lord.

Godfrey-All by my self?

Baleen-I will guide you down there but the rest is up to you.

Godfrey-What if I failed what if-

Baleen-Don't talk like that Godfrey…look at me in the eyes and tell me what do you see?

Godfrey-…Me?

Baleen-You see you but I see a very strong and mighty dragon many years from now.

Godfrey-(Yah right)

William-Baleen has the ability to see in the future.

Baleen-Lets go Godfrey.

Godfrey-If it is to save the world…then I will do it.

Baleen-Very well then lets move.

12:20PM Godfrey-! The fire is hot in here.

Baleen-Indeed…stay close to me Godfrey ill protects you.

Godfrey-How?

Baleen-[Makes a shield] With a shield.

Godfrey-! [Gulps] Ok I'm ready…let's go.

_**Chapter 5 "The Final Battle"**_

12:28PM (The entrance to the Volcano)

Baleen-This is your stop here.

Godfrey-What are you going to do?

Baleen-I will go back to the others and prepare for shelter. Ill come back tomorrow Godfrey.

Godfrey-…Oh…ok thanks.

Baleen-Good luck young dragon. May the ancestors be on your side.

Godfrey-Thank you.

12:33PM William-Do you think he will be ok by himself?

Baleen-I think that he is going to save the world.

Godfrey-(Well this is not too bad I am stuck in this giant volcano with no escape and I have to fight the Dark Lord all by my self…WHOA! Not to mention that lava comes strait out of the ground…Not bad at all.)

Chernobog-He is here master…Yes we have got enough crystals to bring you back…Very well then…Kill Winter...As you wish master.

Winter-So what was that about?

Chernobog-Godfrey is here Winter.

Winter-What!

Chernobog-We have to get rid of him here and now.

Winter-Lets go then.

12:52PM Godfrey-(This isn't so bad…! I hate it when that happens.)

Chernobog-This is the end Godfrey.

Godfrey-Says who?

Chernobog-The Dark Lord.

Godfrey-You are right this is the end…for him.

Chernobog-[Does an evil laugh] When will you learn Godfrey…The only reason is that you are still alive is that we just didn't want to kill you yet.

Godfrey-You think you can kill me?

Chernobog-I don't think I know.

Godfrey-Lets go then.

1:59PM Godfrey-[Breaths hard] You two…are more powerful then I thought.

Chernobog-This isn't over yet.

Winter-[launches at Godfrey]

[Godfrey and Winter are at the edge of the cliff.

Winter-Chernobog help.

Chernobog-No can do Winter.

Winter-What!

Chernobog-You see the Dark Lord told me to kill you and to tell you the truth…I was hoping for this moment.

Winter-Why you. [Launches at Chernobog]

Chernobog-(Just a little closer) [Does an electric attack.

Winter-[Gets electrocuted badly] AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Godfrey-(! That was cold even for a bad guy.)

Chernobog-Now where were we?

Godfrey-[Gets up] I think we still have a battle to finish.

Chernobog-Indeed.

1:12PM Chernobog-[Breaths really hard]

Godfrey-It's over you lost.

Chernobog-Then…why don't…you kill me…then?

Godfrey-…You're not worth killing…! Winter…She's…my size?

Chernobog-We are the same age Godfrey but thanks to the Dark Lord Winter and I got power to grow and rid this world of darkness.

Godfrey-…That explains a lot.

Chernobog-Don't you have somewhere to go?

Godfrey-That's right, I won't be long. [Walks away]

Chernobog-[Laughs] You will be going thru hell boy…why don't you turn back…it is already to late…it's over.

Godfrey-Its isn't over tell I die.

The Dark Lord-Ah my guest had arrived.

Godfrey-I hope I am not too late.

The Dark Lord-No, no you are right on time…Godfrey.

Godfrey-How do you know my name?

The Dark Lord-I know more about you then you know your self boy. I know where you were born I know what you had for dinner…but please call me Seth.

Godfrey-Nice to meet you Seth…but why do you wants to destroy the world when you are still on the world.

Seth-[Does an evil laugh] Do you think am that stupid boy? That I was really going to destroy the world? No I was just hoping to destroy 90% of this planets population and make a new world order…there is just a small chance by doing so that the world might be destroyed.

Godfrey-You are a mad dragon.

Seth-I like to call it visionary.

Godfrey-Forget it we destroyed the Destroyer and the other 2 golems what do you got.

Seth-[Laughs] I can make a hole army of rock solders if I like but why do all of the work?

Godfrey-What do you have with Chernobog and Winter?

Seth-If a white and a black dragon joined together they can make mayhem just like the yin-yang symbol plus I need someone to take over when I die.

Godfrey-You are going to die right here right now.

Seth-[Does an evil laugh] Godfrey you are young and you have a lot of energy in you…why don't you join my side?

Godfrey-I am not evil like you.

Seth-You do not know how wrong you are boy…some day you will understand but it is not today.

Godfrey-Well just have to find out wont we?

328PM Seth-[Breaths hard] I underestimated you boy…but this is not over.

Godfrey-[Breaths really hard] Says who?

Seth-[Does a dark magic attack. "Explosion"]

Godfrey-[Fly's out of the room.] That was a shocker…! This place is coming apart I better get out of here. [Starts to fly away] Winter [goes back to Winter] why am I saving her?...? Chernobog is gone?...All well I better get Winter out of here.

3:35PM Baleen-! The Volcano…it clasps?

William-Poor Godfrey.

Teri-Wait…I see something in the sunset.

Baleen-…Its Godfrey…and he brought a friend.

Godfrey-(There they are…cant stop) [Crashes on the ground.]

Baleen-You never seize to amaze me young dragon.

Godfrey-I am glad…that you are glad. [Faints]

March 22, 2016 11:39AM Godfrey-[Wakes up]

Baleen-You are awake.

Godfrey-[Looks around] Where am I?

Baleen-Back at Dragons Town.

Godfrey-Oh…WHAT ABOUT WINTER!

William-She is fine Godfrey…It must be hard for her to be once of the darks side then suddenly go to the light side.

Godfrey-Did we did it?

Baleen-Yes it is finally over. We can rest that there will be peace on this plant now.

Godfrey-That's good.

Baleen-Rest Godfrey you are still tired.

Godfrey-Good idea.

8:42PM Godfrey-[Walks to the balcony] Winter?

Winter-! Oh hi Godfrey I see you are awake.

Godfrey-I am awake but why are you awake?

Winter-…The Moon…its beautiful is it not?

Godfrey-Yes it is.

Winter-I cause this world pain…am I suppose to throw it all away?

Godfrey-What you did was wrong but you also had no choice in the past now you do have a choice. Do what you want to do with your choice wisely.

Winter-I will…and thank you.

Godfrey-For what?

Winter-For saving my life three days ago.

Godfrey-To tell you the truth I did not know why I turned back but I a glad I did.

Winter-Me too.

The End

Finish 1/1/10

A Dragons Tail The New Beginning is the begging of a brand new Saga made by Jesse Quinones. The series might be short at first but garneted they will be longer in the future. In a Dragons Tail The New Begging is interest from the begging to the end. Garneted to keep you on the edge tell the very end. This Saga is meant to be red for the people who believes in magic or for the ones that want to see more action. There will be some romantic stuff in the later in the series but for now please enjoy this story.

.com/image/dragons%20eye/chop_

The New Begging Page 24 of 24


End file.
